Halo Force Origins
by M Knightium
Summary: When all of online gaming is threatened...one team of Players make a stand against the darkness. They are; Halo Force


In the year 2574, a revolutionary gaming device was invented. It was called the G Modem, a device that actually converted living biomass into data for games. In other words, people could actually be in their games! This caused a comeback of Halo Reach, and once again it was the greatest game of all time. Although, there were a few glitches in the system as well. People felt the pain they took, and sometimes they were trapped in the game when they were killed. But, as always, people overcame that fear, and enjoyed the game even more

But, eventually, there were some who were able to hack the system, and use it to their own evil will. They made a clan, codenamed The Mortem angeli, by all players. They were jet black, and were also unstoppable. Their hacks made them nearly invincible, and they were considered the bringers of the endgame.

What made things worse, is if a member of Mortem angeli kills you, your account remains active, but you are lost. These players are called Immortui, or undead players. They have no will, or conscious, and obey they hacker's every order without question, even killing thousands of players and turning them into more undeads. Bungie had begun to have thoughts of shutting everything down, but someone suggested if they created a team of players who are given equally powerful hacks, but are sent into the game to seem like regular people. Soon, the idea was approved, and thus, Halo Force was born…

A lone Spartan ran through the map of Spire, health down, and shields recharging. He was a gold/steel Mark 5 [B], who had steel on his forearms, and shins. He was Jonathan Rico, a player who survived an undead attack. Rico hid behind a damaged warthog, and reloaded his Assault Rifle. So far, things were bad. It was just an everyday game of Slayer, that was, until one of the players died, and re-spawned with jet black armor. He immediately started dropping everyone who dared to cross his path, and Rico managed to kill him with a sure amount of luck. Now, he was alone, and soon would be killed. Rico heard the click of a Frag grenade next to him, and rolled away when it went off. Rico looked up, to see two undeads approaching him, both with EOD helmets, and both jet black and holding DMRs Before all hope was lost, a Needler shot hit one of the undeads, and he suddenly exploded. Rico and the other one looked, to see an elite standing there, holding a Needler. He was a Blue Elite Minor, though to only be seen in Campaign mode. Rico guessed otherwise. The elite easily dropped the second undead, and he helped Rico up. Rico asked him, while reloading his pulling out his Shotgun:

"_Who the hell are you? I've never seen a player drop an Undead that fast, and a campaign elite at that added measure."_

The elite replied, while he casually reloaded:

"_My name is Combatigus, but everyone in Halo Force just calls me Elite."_

Rico had heard rumors of Halo force, and had heard that they can take down a whole lot of Undead in a few hours, without dying! Rico asked why Elite had come to this match. He said that he picked up a distress beacon, concerning a player in need of assistance. Rico asked if Elite had a way out. He nodded, and pulled a PDA off his bandolier. He typed in something, and both he and Rico were teleported out of the game, and to a secure server, in Powerhouse. Elite walked to the waterfront, and a UNSC marine stood there, and he greeted both Rico and Elite. Elite said he needed to speak to Sloan, about a new recruit. The marine pointed to the area behind him, and Elite walked there, after motioning for Rico to follow. When they arrived, Rico saw a Spartan like him, with green where his gold was, and he had a white shoulder pad. He turned to Elite and Rico, and saluted. Elite said calmly:

"_Sir, we have a new recruit. Like all of us, he survived a Undead attack, and managed to take one of those bastards down."_

The Spartan said, while approaching Rico:

"_Well Spartan, we need every player we can get in this fight. I'm Sloan Deon, current team leader of Halo Force. You're John Rico, I presume; Interesting K/D ratio. Out of your entire time in the game, you've only died 10 times, with over 4000 kills. That makes you a good thing here in Halo Force."_

Rico nodded, and Sloan said he would be sent on his first mission in a few minutes. For now, he needed his Permanent Armor Ability. Based upon his K/D, he may need Armor Lock, infinite Armor Lock. Elite had a unique Armor Ability; he could use all of them, at once. Either way, he was hard to take down. Rico was taken to an Armory, where he picked up a Modified Shotgun, with the ability to permanently ban anyone it hit. Rico smiled, and said he was ready for his first mission.

Over Pinnacle, Rico waited in a Falcon for his time to leap to the ground. The pilot, a Blue Spartan Mark 5, said the area was populated by Undead entirely, and a hacker as well. Rico's mission was to take him down, before he took him out. Once he was on the ground, Rico walked to the center of the area, only for a Rocket to fly for him! He Armor Locked and it rebounded harmlessly off him. He cancelled out the Armor Lock, and ran forward. He found an Undead player, and shot him in the face, banning his account temporarily, so the correct owner of the account could assume control. Rico ducked under a Plasma Grenade, and punched the Undead who threw it in the face, and then shot him. Rico felt like he could do this all day, and enthusiastically ran forward to kill off more of the enemy.

It took Rico about 5 minutes to finally find the Puppet Master behind the Undeads in the area; A player, with an ODST helmet, and an ODST torso, with black armor. Rico asked him why did he do it, and why did he side with the enemy. He said, calmly, and casually:

"_You're all wimps. And besides, Noble VIII promised me Inheritor if I kill off all of you. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let some fag stop me."_

Rico reloaded his Shotgun, and asked him one thing:

"_Boy, do you have any idea who the hell you're talking to?"_

Before he could answer, Rico took aim, and shot him. The shot hit him directly in the chest, killing him instantly. Rico nodded, and contacted Sloan. Once he called in the clear, the Falcon returned, and Rico boarded it, and was heading back to Powerhouse.

Meanwhile, in a hidden server within Anchor 9, a lone Spartan stood. He had an EVA [C] helmet, bombs on his chest piece, and a grenade belt. He had pale on his shins and forearms, and he held a DMR. A Spartan spawned behind him, the one Rico killed. He said, scared and angry at the same time:

"_Sir, one of those Halo Force fags got me. Thanks for bringing me back here, since I was sure I got booted for sure and-"_

The EVA said, calmly, and still angry:

"_David, you got cocky. I placed you in Pinnacle, to ensure no one managed to get past you alive. And yet, one Spartan managed to take you down, and a new recruit to Halo Force. Then again, his K/D ratio is surprising. He out-ranks you, by a heavy longshot. I think I have an idea"_

Dave moved back as his boss, Noble 8 turned to look out into the deep space. He said, in surprising Latin:

"_Mox erimus in orbe deos. Ego damnari si unus parum Lacedaemoniorum prohibere me a assequendum mea metam, de perditione hac ludum mundi ..."_

_(Soon we will be gods in the world. I will be damned if a little Spartan to stop me from aheiving my goal, the destruction of this world game...")_

Back in HQ, Rico talked with another Halo Force member, Jason Uroboros. He wore solid white CQC armor, and he held an Assault Rifle in his hands. Uroboros said to Rico:

"_You need to keep in mind, my Armor Ability makes me completely invisible to all players, and I also short out radars when I go invisible. I'm a master at stealth, and when we're on a mission, I don't want any mistakes, that's what Sloan told me."_

Rico asked how Sloan even got in Halo Force. Uroboros replied:

"_He was a Bungie Employee, who was the one to suggest the idea of Halo Force. He founded it, along with Combatigus. But we all have secrets. Sloan may not, but Elite does. He's really trying to find someone, someone who means a lot to him. She got captured a few weeks prior to the Undead uprising. He's been trying to find her ever since then. Frankly, I don't envy him. She's been requested by Noble XIII himself, the leader of the Mortem angeli. He wanted her, for some reason we're not sure of. Though Elite promised her he'd get her back, I'm beginning to doubt the chances. Noble 8 is keeping her locked up tight, in a server we can't even detect. The odds of us finding her are slim… But hey, we'll get it done. After all, we're Halo Force."_

Rico was moved, even though it was all a game. He turned, to see Elite standing over the waterfront, looking into the sky. He had a goal here. And somehow, that goal he would complete, even if he never came back from the game…

Meanwhile, Noble 8 had gathered all 7 of his main officers of Mortem angeli for a meeting, concerning Halo force. He said to everyone, while a picture of Rico previewed on the holographic screen:

"_Alright people, we're dealing with some increasingly difficult odds now that Jonathan Rico has sided with Halo Force. His account itself is protected with powerful Anti-virus software, and he also has a hack-shield, making him even harder to kill. Now, I need answers people. Dave here couldn't even get a shot off him, before he was killed instantly. We need him dead, as well as the one who brought him into Halo Force; Elite T. Combatigus."_

A picture of Elite was previewed along with Rico's, showing his K/D, weapon of choice, and medals and rank. Noble 8 said:

"_His real name is unknown, but players all call him Elite. As we know, his K/D is unfriggen believable. He has only died once, and that was when I shot him myself when we captured Brookealynn. He somehow re-spawned from a hack like that, and took down 4 of our best men. He's unstoppable and unkillable as far as we know. Does anyone have a way how we can kill this guy?"_

Someone, a black Ranger elite, said he had an idea. He said:

"_Why not use Brookealynn against him. Remember, he went through all that effort to protect her, and if we use her as bait, he'll come running. Then all we need is a sniper, and this time, he'll stay dead."_

Noble 8 nodded, and said that could work. Dave said suddenly:

"_Wait, I have an even better idea! We could use one of them to get to Elite, lure him out of safety, and stab him in the back! That bitch won't even see it coming!"_

Noble 8 said, while shaking his head:

_"David, you foolish, 14 year old. Elite has a HUD that can scan players, and determine their hostility towards him. Green for ally, Red for Hacker, and Yellow for Common Player. That system is un-hackable, and would take eons to even decipher. It's actually Forrunner Technology he found, and uses it to easily determine a player's rank, weapon of choice, K/D ratio, and even their account safety. He's that powerful. A trap wouldn't work, unless we lure him with Brookealynn. She'll gurenntee his arrival, alone, and also gureentee his guard will be dropped. However, David, you can go ahead and try to enter their base as one of them. You'll die again, and that time, I won't revive you. I'll leave you to perish alone. Now, we'll determine a map where Elite's skills will be at their weakest. The rest, fate will leave to happen..."_

In the Halo Force base, Elite held a knife used in a Spartan's Assasination as he looked towards the sky. His thoughs were interrupted when he got a distress messege in his radio. When he heard it, his white eyes widdened. A woman's voice, scared and lost, said:

_"Elite, is that you? It's me, Brooke. I'm in Reflection, alone, under the orange globe. Hurry, I think there are enemy nearby!"_

It cut off after that. That was all Elite needed to know, to get moving. He grabbed his standard Needlers, and an Energy Sword as well. He walked away, towards the biggest trap he's ever faced...

Elite spawned in Reflection, holding his dual Needlers again. He approached the orange globe, and saw no one. He looked around, and saw one man...Noble 8. He held a DMR with a sawed off nozzle. He said to Elite, while more officers appeared:

_"I'll say this once; Combatigus, you were a pain in our side for a long time. We knew Brooke's signal would lure you here. And look, you're here, in a map where we've neutralized your powers. Now, once and for all, you die here Combatigus, or should I say, Ti-"_

He was cut off when a shot from a sniper pierced Dave's head, knocking out his shields. He backed up, while screaming multiple curse words, and took cover. Everyone looked, to see Rico standing there, with his Shotgun in hand, and a Sniper Rifle on his back. he said, while procedding to blow someone's head on the ground:

_"Elite, run, I'll take as many of these guys down before I need to retreat! Don't keep Brooke waiting!"_

Elite didn't bother to ask about how Rico knew Brooke. He was too focused on how he arrived so soon. Suddenly, to add too the panic, a strange shot hit one of the officers, killing him instantly! It looked...like a blast of plasma! Elite looked, and saw...a Predator, from the old 2010 AVP! It was a Beserker Predator, oddly. He said, sounding slightly russian:

_"I know of your cause Elite, and you may want to get out of here. I'll help out this Spartan, and we'll all meet up somewhere safer."_

Elite escaped, and Rico watched the enemy retreat. He asked the Predator, who was re-charging from a sudden Power Node:

_"How the hell did you get here? You're a DLC to AVP 2010, and you're right here. And, what is your name?"_

The Predator replied, while testing out his single Wristblade:

_"My real name has been forgotten. Folks call me Bo'skar now."_

Back in HQ, Sloan talked with Bo'skar and eventually he was deemed able to join Halo Force, since he had his own hacks, customized to that of AVP, Plasma Caster, Smart Disc, Combi-Stick, and even the Trip Mines. In a meeting, Sloan said to everyone:

_"Alright team, now we know where their HQ is. And with the help of our new friend here, Bo'skar, we can actually use the Puuppet Hack. He'll explain."_

Bo'skar approached Sloan, turned to face the crowd, and said:

_"The hack is pretty allows me to litterally control my enemies. I see out of their HUD, and I can make them turn on their friends, and even kill themselves. It's full-proof, and can never backfire."_

Sloan nodded, and said:

_"Now, for Elite's sake, our secondary priority is to recover Brookealynn, Elite's friend. She's being held in a custom built Anchor 9. We'll send a team to save her, but we'll need to be on guard. Noble 8 is ther himself, and he's currently impossible to kill. The team will be sent in, in approxamitly 5 minutes. Be set for things."_

Elite looked at the ground, and nodded. Rico asked if he was up to the challenge. He replied, while reloading his Needlers:

_"I'm more than ready. I'm about to finally do what I needed to do years..."_

The team was Rico, Elite, Bo'skar, and Uroboros. All 4 of them were warped to the map, and they all got to work. Numerous Undeads roamed the premisis, and all were dangerous. Bo'skar typed something into his Wrist Console, and one of the Undeads open-fired at the others. Elite ran out, and shot 4 of them. He reached a large room...and saw a Spartan standing there. She had a Mark 5[B], and Purple/red armor. Elite muttered one thing, before lowering his weapons:

_"Brooke, it's you..."_

It was, in fact, Brooke. Elite asked why there was so little guards standing around. Brooke replied:

_"Noble 8 diverted all of his forces towards a game in Paradise. They have no idea you're here."_

Elite contacted everyone, and told them to head to the evac zone. Mission complete.

Back in Powerhouse, Rico questioned what to do now. Sloan said, while reloading:

_"We just wait. Noble 8 can't attack our base yet, he can't find us. Our best bet is to wait. Once we know he makes a move; we'll go there, and kill him. So, I'll let you know when a mission comes up. Elite is busy checking on Brooke, and making sure she's at 100%. So, the only one's active for duty are you, Uroboros, and Ghost. We can't really do much."_

Rico agreed, and Sloan recieved a distress signal in a small match, in The Cage. Rico said he'd deal with it. Sloan nodded, and handed him something before he left. It looked like the top of a Halo 3 Bubble Shield. Sloan said, before walking away:

_"That's a Life-line. It can save you from being lagged out after a death. Be careful, we got only 3 of those left; and the hack to make them is extremely hard to replicate. So; be careful out there kid..."_

Rico spawned, and already he was under fire from several Undeads with DMRs. He looked, to see Dave standing there, giving orders in the form of various slang. Rico swore, and charged out. He shot one Undead in the face with his Shotgun, ducked under one's fire and kicked him into the water, and leapt over one, remembering to shoot him on the way down. He landed, and still saw Undead coming for him. They all threw grenades, all 9 of them, and Rico activated his Armor Lock. He stomped his foot, and was engulfed in the overshield, and amazingly, he took one step forward. He ran, and canceled it out...and send out a stronger EMP, that litterally allowed him to throw his gun into the air, and beatdown all 9 of them with his hands and feet. With them all dead, Dave tried to run, but Rico pulled out his Magnum, and delivered 4 good shots to Dave's back, dropping him. He was alive, allowing Rico to flip him onto his back, and point his loaded Shotgun at his face.

_"Where is Noble 8?"_

He asked, after tossing a Frag Grenade to deal with a stray Undead:

_"What the hell is he planning? Tell me, and I might consider letting you go."_

_"I ain't telling you shit!"_

_"Hmm, talkative aren't we?"_

Rico fired a shot into his leg, earning a scream of pain from Dave.

_"Where is he? Tell me, and I can just let this all go away."_

_"Fine! He's in a game of Spire, working on something big!"_

_"There. Was that so hard?"_

Rico reloaded, and pointed the gun towards Dave's head.

_"I thought you said you'd let me go?"_

_"Correction; I said I'd let the pain go away. This is how I do that."_

Before Dave could utter another word, Rico show him in the head, earning a Headshot, and killing Dave. He activated his Mic/COM Link, and said:

_"Sloan; we got problems. Noble 8 is planning something big."_

_"I know Rico. Get back to base; we need to hit him now."_

Back in Powerhouse, Sloan gathered everyone in the Meeting Room, and told them:

_"Alright; listen up. We know what Noble 8's planning. He's going to use a weird software mod, to litterally create Undeads from thin air! How? He captured someone from AVP 2010, who was directly involved in creating the G Modem; some Alien who calls himself Iblis. All I know is; he's needed alive. We're going to bring him here; so we can get him to generate a Anti-Virus to the Undead Program; eradicating them; before Xbox-Live is lost for good. Any Questions?"_

_"Just one,"_

Bo'skar said, while pulling out a Smart-Disc:

_"What kind of enforcements are we expecting here?"_

_"The Best there is. We need Stealth for this mission, not firepower. I hope that Dave kid is gone for good now, so that leaves 3 more Officers. For this mission; we'll send Uroboros, Bo'skar, and lastly, Rico. This is a big operation; so trade in your Armor-Lock for an Active Camo. I know Noble 8 goes AFK for about 5 Hours during these things, so that'll be our Mission time, before he gets back, and sad to say; eradicates the team sent in."_

Rico sighed, and walked to the Armory.

In Spire, near the small outpost across from the Spire; the team spawned. Bo'skar, Uroboros, and Rico, all cloaked themselves, and moved stealthily to the under-part of the Spire, and entered the Grave-lift. They reached the top, and backed into a wall when they saw 3 players; a Spartan EOD Steel/Gold, An Elite Field Marshal Steel/Sage, and a Female Spartan EVA Steel/ Red. Uroboros knew who they were; the 3 Kings in Noble 8's Army. Their K/D was so amazing, that they were on Par with even Elite! Bo'skar nodded, and rediead the Smart Disc. He threw it, and the Spartan ducked under it! Rico jumped out of the way when he fired at them with his Grenade Launcher. Uroboros returned fire as the team made their way to the ground via the Silos around the Spire. They all hid in the rocks, and Bo'skar saw the Officers walk out to the edge of the Spire, searching for them. Uroboros said:

_"The Male Spartan is Keith, the Female Jen. The Elite is Bruce. Just a warning there."_

Rico nodded, and he prepared for the worst when Bruce spotted them. Bo'skar leapt out the way... when a Rocket came flying at them. Uroboros kicked Rico out of the way...and took the hit. He was blown into the wall, and he rolled on the ground. Rico called out his name, and approached his downed body.

_"Stay with me here U. You're not going to die! Listen to me; you're not dying here!"_

Uroboros coughed, and handed Rico his Needler.

_"Kid; I'm finished. I got a good Anti-Virus, so I'm safe from being an Undead. The most that'll happen is me being banned. So, don't worry. When we win this, I mean, when you win this; I'll be back..."_

As he muttered his last words...his vitals hit negative, signaling he was KIA. Rico stood up, and saluted him. Bo'skar asked what now. Rico said, while dropping his Magnum for Uroboros' Needler:

_"I kill all 3 of these bastards myself. You need to get back to base, and warn Sloan. Now go!_

_"Rico! Even you know this is sucide! Just fall back!"_

_"Negative. Uroboros needs me to finish this. I'm doing so now."_

Bo'skar faded away, and Rico saw all 3 Officers behind him, all weapons ready. Rico said, while pulling out his Shotgun:

_"Tell me; how does it feel to be all that powerful, but wimpy? You can't fight me on even terms, can you?"_

Jen scoffed, and Rico cocked his gun. Before she made a remark, he was already in front of her; his Shotgun pointed towards her head. Keith fired his Rocket Launcher, and Rico evaded out of the way! It did hit Bruce, sending his Shields out. Rico turned around, and shot him in the head, killing him instantly. Keith yelled out his name, and Rico assasinated him; turning him around and stabing him in the head...only for Jen to shoot him, knocking him to the ground. She placed the heel of her boot on Rico's chest, and pointed her Sniper at his head. Before she could shoot, something happened. An Alien's tail burst though her chest, and she backed up as it hoisted her into the air. Rico saw the very Alien he'd come to save; Iblis. It stood there, lacking hind legs like the others, but standing at a Predator's height. It had the head of a Warrior Ridged. Iblis seemed to wear...some sort of collar around its neck, and it said, speaking though the collar:

_"I know why you here Spartan, and we need to make haste."_

Iblis threw Jen's body to the ground, and it stepped on it. Rico asked how it saw him coming. Iblis said it was able to see all player movements highlighted by different color outlines; red fo enemy, yellow for ally, and green for friendly. Anyhow, Iblis walked away, and Rico pulled something off his belt. He held the Lifeline in his hand, and he placed it on Uroboros. Within the noment, he was back up, and he seemed shaken up. Rico said he had a Life-line avaliable. Uroboros saluted, and said he thought well. Both of them left, before Noble 8 got back.

Iblis immediatly got to work on an Anti-Virus Program for the Undead. Sloan said they just needed to buy Iblis enough time, and halt all of Noble 8's efforts to find it. SLoan also questioned that, but eventually realized Iblis had no determined gender; it was never selected, so for now, it was an it until terms changed. Elite said Brooke was back up to speed, and with her signature weapon; her Sniper Rifle. She had mentioned that Noble 8 wasn't all that he seemed. When she told Elite, he was conflicted. He was actually a possessed player; being controlled by a Virus. In other words; he was the first Undead in existence. Sloan thought about it, and said if they killed Noble 8; the virus would jump to another random undead. They had to kill him, but how. Just as everyone pondered this in the Meeting room; Iblis handed Sloan a Plasma Grenade. It said, after handing everyone one:

_"These are Anti-Grenades. If one is attached to Noble 8; and successfully detonated, then the virus will be eradicated. He'll return to his original self, and the Undeads will all die out, and the remaining Officers banned. It's all I can do under such short notice."_

_"It's enough,"_

Sloan said, while placing the Grenade on his belt:

_"Now we assualt his base, and we take him down once and for all. "_

Meanwhile, Noble 8 stood in Anchor 9, holding a conversation with his 4 Officers who he ressurrected once more. He was displeased.

_"Now, elighten me,"_

He asked, after seizing Dave by the neck:

_"How did the same player take you all out, yet again for you David?"_

_"It wasn't my fault! He just got me while I wasn't looking."_

Bruce walked away, and Noble 8 asked where he was going. He said he needed to take care of something. He walked far enough from Noble 8, and said into his Mic:

_"Sloan, if you can hear me; Noble 8 is planning something. We need to meet up somewhere secure."_

He quit the match, and re-spawned in a small game in Reflection. Sloan was standing there, along with Elite. Bruce said, after handing Sloan a Magnum:

_"I'm resigning from that clan. I can't really take being a monster to all online gameplay anymore."_

_"So, you're leaving Reach?"_

_"Only until you finish this fight. I'll send you Noble 8's K/D, since I saw his weakness there. He's weak against apparently Spartan Lasers, since he has no defenses against that. Snipe him with one, and he's down, but probably not out."_

Elite nodded, and left. Sloan asked what if he was tracked. Bruce said he'd face them alone, and if he died, so be it. It would be better than Bungie getting him. Sloan agreed, and Bruce left, and finally Sloan did. Now; they were a step ahead of Noble 8.

Halo Force geared up for one Final Effort. They knew how to kill Noble 8, and he was running low on power. And, to pile things up; Iblis sent out an Anti-Virus, erasing all Undead from every inch of Reach. He was alone now. The team couldn't be everyone; they'd be expected. Elite, Sloan, Rico, Uroboros, and Ghost all left. For the record; Ghost was that Blue MK V. All 5 of them spawned in the Anchor 9, and Noble 8's little helpers open fired. Elite dropped all 4 of them, with surprising ease. Noble 8 himself stood before them, and he sighed. Sloan said it was over, and he said it was over indeed; he had nowhere else to run. He suddenly spawned a Machine Gun turrent, and open fired. Everyone had to take cover in the hall. Rico nodded, and ran in. He screamed one thing, before planting a bullet into Noble 8's head:

_"Modern Technology says Hi!"_

Noble 8 dropped to the ground, and Rico stuck him. He exploded, removing the virus from him, and destroying it. His armor turned a good sage, and he got up. He looked around, and he finally muttered:

_"The Virus, it's finally gone."_

Rico nodded, and Noble 8 said his name was really Isaac. Sloan said their job was finished there. They all left, free to finally leave the game...

Back in the base, Sloan got off the phone with a Bungie Moderator. He told everyone they were free to sign out when they needed. Ghost said he'd go play a few games of Invasion, while Sloan needed to check back with Bungie. Elite and Brooke both left, and eventually, Rico was left alone. He held up his Shotgun, and nodded. He had done the immpossible; he'd saved all online gameplay, forever. He decided it was best to log out; he'd been awake for 4 days straight. He took one last look at the base, and finally faded away. Halo Force's actions were never forgotten; for the choices they made required courage, and also valor like none other. They'll always be remembered, and when terror strikes again; we'll know who to call this time...

End Transsmission...


End file.
